Don't forget to love me GerIta
by UndertakeAdrian
Summary: GerIta. This will take you on a feels trip. Very sad. Depressed Italia.
1. Chapter 1

A/n: Hello~! And I hope you are ready,darlings~! Today I'm going to take you on a feels trip~! I don't know what it is about this ship but I love to make them like they are off again on again...I don't know... Read and review~!

"Germany?" I whisper across the bed softly. I reach to touch him but he isn't in bed. Where could he be? I get up dressed in one of his big button up shirts and go looking for him.

"Doitsu?" I open the door quietly to his office to see him sitting at his desk doing work.

"DOITSU~!" I rush toward him and hug him. He smells nice. Like beer and cigarettes. "Why weren't you in bed with me,Doitsu?"

"I have work to do." I sigh sadly,he's always working. I let go of him.

"Are you hungry,Doitsu~?" I smile brightly trying to make him smile as well. "I could make you some pasta-"

"No thank you,Italy." I look down at my small hands. He hasn't even looked at me.

"Doitsu? Can I help you~?" I hear him sigh loudly. "Doit-''

"OUT! I have important work to do! And you are annoying me!" I jump at his words. I hold back tears.

"O-okay Doitsu. I-im-a sorry." I walk to the door. "I-im gonna make pasta."

I make my way down to the kitchen. I start making my pasta. "Where is the sauce?" I look around for the pasta sauce but I can't find it. I could ask Germany,but I'd annoy him again.

The pasta finishes and I eat the noodles with a little butter. I don't eat a lot of them because there was no sauce.

I hear heavy footsteps coming down the stairs. I rush to the sink and start washing dishes,making myself useful.

"Ve~ I'm doing the dishes,Germany~!" I turn around to smile at him but he ignores me and walks out the door.

"Wait! Doitsu!" I run to the door and open it calling after my boyfriend. "Germany!"

He turns and looks at me I blush because I only have his shirt on. "What,Italia?" He walks a little closer to me.

"Y-you forgot a goodbye kiss." I look at him expecting him to come and kiss me but he looks over at his friends waiting in their car. He turns away from me.

"Oh. I'll be back,Italy. I won't be long." He walks over to the car and gets in. I watch them drive away. I wave at my Germany but he is talking to his friends.

Germany has been acting different lately. Always going out with his friends and leaving me at home. He hardly ever kisses me anymore or takes me on dates. He promised he would take me out tonight to dinner at a very fancy place.

"He's gonna be better~! He loves me~! And I love him~!" I smile to myself and go back upstairs to get ready for my date with my Doitsu.

I'm wearing my really nice black tux. I straighten my tie. I'm so short compared to Germany. And I look even shorter in this outfit,but I think Doitsu will love it. I giggle to myself tonights going to be so fun!

I go downstairs to see if Germany is back home yet. I see the car pull up and Germany get out. He looks so handsome in his jeans and black tank top. His jacket is thrown over his muscular shoulders.

I wait at the door for him to come in. When he opens the door I smile. "Welcome home,Germany~! I missed you~!" I open my eyes. The tall blonde is just staring at me.

"Why are you wearing that? Are you going on a date?" I giggle,thinking Germany is making a joke. I hit his arm softly.

"Haha,Doitsu,very funny. Remember what you said we would do tonight?"

I look back up at him. I can tell he doesn't remember anything about our date.

"Doitsu? You s-said you would take me to that really fancy restaurant. Remember~?" He looks confused.

"When did I say that?" I look down at my polished black shoes.

"Y-yesterday." What's wrong with him!? He has to remember our date! I am his boyfriend!

"Oh. Well I can't go tonight. I have more work to do." My eyes fill with tears.

"B-but you promised! A-and I'm all d-dressed up!" I sniffle and wipe a tear away with my sleave.

"I'm sorry,Italy. Maybe next week. Okay?" I nod,not wanting to look at him. Is he ashamed of me? Why isn't he loving on me like he used to? Am I unattractive? Am I too short? My mind fills with bad thoughts.

"D-doitsu? Kiss m-me?" He sighs and pats my head. He's not going to kiss me? Did I do something?

He pulls away from me and walks to his study,closing the door behind himself. I go to my room and cry.

Why is Germany acting this way? Did I disappoint him? What did I do? I get some paper to write Germany a letter.

'Dear Doitsu,h-hi. Um...How have you been? I'm okay,just a little lonely because you don't want to spend time with me. Did I do something to make you mad,Doitsu? Am I a disappointment? Am I not tall enough? If I'm not I'm sorry. Cause I can't help that I'm little. Why won't you kiss me? I'm too ugly,right? I'm sorry,Germany. And I'm annoying. I'm the worst boyfriend ever. I can't even make you happy at all. I always try to make you smile but you only smile when you're with your friends. Y-you have to work alot,I know. But I guess I'm not that important anymore. I will leave you alone more,Doitsu. So you can work and have fun with your friends. You won't have to worry about me. I'll stay and leave you alone. But I'll love you from a distance,okay? I love you,Doitsu.

Love,your Feliciano.❤'

I knock softly on Germanys study door. I hear him get up. He opens the door. "Italia? What is it?" I hold out the letter I wrote him and he takes it.

"G-goodnight,Doistu." I bow and shuffle off to the spare room I used to use when I was Ludwig's roommate. Only his roommate and nothing more.


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: I fixed the few mistakes I made in the first chapter~! Read and Review~!

I wake up before Germany does and go down to make breakfast. I find some of Germany's favorite wurst and I make him that and eggs for breakfast. I sit his plate on the table next to a cup of fresh coffee. I make me an egg and a toast. I pour a glass of orange juice and sit down at the table to eat.

I'm halfway through my breakfast when Germany comes down in his uniform,looking very handsome. "G-good morning,Germany" I say quietly.

"Italia you made me breakfast? You only did that one time before." I just nod and wash my plate.

"H-have a good day,Ludwig." I go to walk out but he stops me.

"Italy there's a world meeting today. You're not going to come with me?" I sigh and shake my head.

"No. I'll just be in the way again. Like I always am." I look at my bare feet.

"You're not in the way. If you don't go I'll miss you. Please?" I shake my head.

"Just go,Germany. I'll be here when you get home." He looks at my face. He hugs me tightly.

"Okay,Italia. I'll be home soon." And with that he leaves again.

It is late in the afternoon when Germany gets home. I greet him at the door with a "Welcome home,Germany!" With a big smile. Then I go back to cleaning things again.

"Italia. Come here,bitte." Germany calls me from his study. I walk in quietly.

"Yes,Germany?" He halfway smiles and looks at me.

"I'm going to take you to that resturaunt tonight,Italy. Hurry and get dressed,okay?" I smile and nod. I go and hug Germany.

"Ill be right back,Germany~!" I rush up to my room and get ready. He's really going to take me out! Maybe he isn't ashamed of me!

I go back downstairs to see a very handsome Germany wearing a black tux. I smile brightly and look up at him.

"Italia you look nice." He gives me one of those rare smiles of his and leans down close to my face. I blush and close my eyes.

"Oh thank you Germany~! You look handso-" his soft lips capture mine in a passionate kiss. My blush darkens and I wrap my arms around his neck. He chuckles darkly as he pulls away.

"Come,little one. Lets go to dinner." He pulls me over to his nice black Porsche. Like a gentleman he opens my door for me and I slide in.

I'm bored out of my mind. We are sitting at the resturaunt waiting to order our food. Germany hasn't said a word since we got here. I keep trying to talk to him but he keeps brushing me off like I'm annoying him again.

"Germany~! Look it's Romano and Spain!" I say quietly looking over at my brother and his boyfriend. Spain pulls Roma's chair out for him. I sigh, Spain is so loving toward my brother.

I watch my brother for a while. Spain holds Roma's hand and is talking and laughing with him. I watch as Spain leans across and kisses his tomato faced boyfriend. I sigh,wishing Germany and I were that way.

I look at Ludwig. He's playing around on his cellphone paying no attention to me whatsoever.

"U-um,Germany?" He looks up from his phone. He looks annoyed again.

"What,Italia?" I swallow,nervous. I don't want to upset him. We are on a date and I don't want to ruin it.

"D-do you want to hold hands? O-or talk? Um...I-i thought people spent time with each other when they went on dates." He rolls his eyes and puts his phone in his pocket.

"Sure. What do you want to talk about?" The way he is looking at me makes me feel awkward.

"Um...How's work,Germany? You seem to have a lot of it lately and I was just worried because work stresses you out and-" he cuts me off.

"Work is just work,Italy. You wouldn't really know anything about work because you never do any." I look down at my hands,that last comment hurt me. I do work. I clean and cook and take care of anything Germany needs. Sure I don't do paperwork but I still work. That has to count for something.

"G-germany? D-do you still love me?" He sighs and gives me a look. He reaches for my hand and takes it.

"Of course,Italia. I do love you. I've just been stressed lately because I've been wanting to ask you something important." What would be so important? Now I'm curious.

"What do you want to ask me,Germany?" he smiles and looks down at his hands.

"I'll ask you when the time is right."


	3. Chapter 3

A/n: Third chapter up~! I'm not sure if I should continue this fic...should I? Read and Review~

-A few days later-

I still have no idea what Germany wants to ask me. Yesterday he asked me if I wanted to sleep in his room again with him and I said yes. Was that what he wanted to ask me? It probably was.

I yawn and cuddle up to my Germany's chest. He is still sleeping peacefully. I look up at his face. His eyes are closed and his delicious lips parted ever so slightly. I trace those lips gently with my finger wishing he would wake up.

A soft moan comes from his mouth as those eyes start to flutter open. I smile down at the sleepy German.

"Guten Morgan,Deutschland~" He grins lazily at me and pulls me to him. He pulls my face towards his and kisses me hard.

"Guten Morgan,mien Italia~" I giggle and get up.

"I'll make breakfast,okay~?" I pull on some shorts and go down to the kitchen. I'm just starting to make Germany's eggs and wurst when he comes down.

"Italia-" I smile.

"You're down early,Germany~. " he grabs my hand and pulls me away from the hot stove. "Germany what are you-"

"Italia. Do you love me?" I look a little confused.

"Yes,Ludwig, of course I do." He pulls out a little black box.

"Feliciano Vargas,would you do me the honor of-" he opens the box revealing a ring with a beautiful heart. Half of the heart is the Italian flag and the other half is Germany's flag. "Marrying me?" I gasp.

"YES~! oh Ludwig!" He slides the ring on my finger and kisses me.


End file.
